


In which Loki is slightly telepathic, and Rose dreams loudly

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been very naughty, Miss Tyler."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Loki is slightly telepathic, and Rose dreams loudly

Loki looked at the clock and exhaled loudly, placing his book on the bedside table next to him. It looked like another sleepless night for him. He’d been sleeping better, now that he and Rose were getting along and he actually had someone to talk to. But there were still many nights where sleep eluded him, and this was shaping up to be one of them. He leaned his head against the wall, eyes closed. What he wouldn’t give for a peaceful night of rest.

It was so quiet that down the hall he could hear Rose moving restlessly in her sleep. She rarely slept well, either. He could often hear her moving late into the night. But tonight was different. She was louder, and he heard her voice calling out. At this, he stood from his bed, worried for her. He went quietly to her door, listening to see if she called out again.

She did, and he reached for the doorknob, ready to rush in and wake her up. But as he touched it, a vision overtook him.

Rose sat in a room filled with desks, her hair in two plaits. Her hands were folded atop her desk in the front row, and she looked nervous. Loki realized that he was seeing her dream, though he wasn’t sure how. He had some telepathic abilities, but they were weak. He was about to pull away and leave her alone when he heard a familiar voice.

“You’ve been very naughty, Miss Tyler,” came the voice. At the front of the room, in a black suit and dark hair slicked back, was Loki himself. Rose nodded, biting her lip.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Rose said softly. “Is there anything I can do to make up for it?”

She stood up, revealing her white button down and definitely not regulation length plaid skirt. She walked to the front of the room, standing in front of Loki, who looked down at her with dark eyes. He leaned back on his desk and raised his eyebrows, looking her up and down.

“We’ll see, won’t we?” he said slowly, bracing his hands on the desk.

“Yes, sir,” she said, moving closer toward him. She stepped one foot over his long legs, so they were between hers. She stepped forward until she was straddling him, and his hands went to her hips. She pressed her mouth to his roughly, and they kissed, mouths opening against each other, tongues dancing together.

He pulled her closer, and she ground against him; he growled against her mouth, his hands going up her short skirt. She moaned, throwing her head back and…

The real Loki pulled his hand away, breaking the vision. His heart beat violently in his chest, and he could feel heat in his face and far lower. He swallowed hard, and forced himself to walk back to his room, lying in bed and turning off the light. But he didn’t sleep.

The next morning he got up early and made himself some breakfast, sitting at the table. When Rose finally emerged from her room and into the kitchen, she was clearly exhausted, her hair disheveled and her eyes cloudy.

“Good morning, Rose,” Loki said, trying hard to conceal his grin.

She grunted back, avoiding his eyes, her face reddening. She made herself breakfast and sat at the table across from him, staring down into her bowl as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Loki smirked.

“Did you sleep well, Miss Tyler?”

She choked on her cereal.


End file.
